The Eyeteeth, Ultima and Deathstar
by RokuroKun
Summary: The weapon of the demons have gone suddenly! Who have stole the weapons and what's his motive? Find it out now! This is my first story btw... Pls do Rate and Review
1. Chapter 0: Beginning

Disclaimer: Grand Chase is owned by KoG, not me. I do own this story though.

Chapter 0: Beginning

Today's yet another day of peace for a world way different from our usual world. In this world, human have mana inside their bodies and can be used for many possibilities such as cast magic, or just strengthen your own attack. (Unlike our dumb world xDD)

But something had happened in a castle, where the heroes lived, causing a huge change…

**Rufus's POV**

I have just awake from my maybe-5-hours sleep.

Right after I awoke, I went into my personal lavatory and washed my face.

After I have done washing my face, I get back to my room and wanted to get my weapon.

However…

…Ugh… Where's my eyeteeth gone?

I thought that I put it on my desk after that tiring mission yesterday?

When I'm still thinking about possibilities where my precious weapon gone to, I heard a screaming voice outside of my room.

Better go and check out what happened, then.

**Someone's POV**

Damn, I nearly got all the weapon of the demons.

But I forgot that that Grandark have its own will, so I had to get away with the other 3 weapon that I got from the GC mansion…

Well then, how should I leave this world?

**Zero's POV**

Shocked by a girl's loud shout, I awoke and noticed that I'm not in my own room, and the pink hair girl is standing in front of me.

Hmm… Why I'm not in my room, where I'm supposed to?

"Zero! Zero! Stop dreaming!" Gran called me when I'm thinking. "It's me that caused you to stand here right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I whispered to Gran.

When Gran trying to tell me what had happened, Amy have asked me a question: "Zero, why are you sleeping here, standing and holding your weapon?"

"I did?" I questioned her.

"What have happened?" I saw Rufus went out from his room.

While Amy's explaining what have caused her to shout like a crazy women to the bounty hunter, Gran have explained everything to me.

**Rufus's POV**

Later, all member of GC, excluding Asin and Jin that went to Asin's old house for the anniversary of their master's death, have gathered together for meeting.

Well, the reason of this meeting is… Dio, Ley and my weapon are stolen by someone.

Zero stated that the thief also attempts to steal his weapon but fortunately the thief failed to do so.

"Well… Zero, did you saw his appearance?" Sieghart asked Zero.

Zero silenced for a while and answered no.

"Hmm… Strange. That thief didn't steal our weapon though…" Sieghart said. "What is that thief's motive?"

**Asin's POV**

I have returned where me and my master, Asin Tairin met, together with his old student, Jin.

The reason is very simple; today I going to surpass Jin right here and prove that I'm the strongest people in this world!

After we mourn, I requested to have a battle with Jin.

"What? You're still not giving up you dream of being the strongest?" Jin asked, "Whatever, I accept the challenge."

Then we ready our battle stance and started the match.

Master, please give me the power to surpass Jin!

**Someone's POV**

"Hanuman!"

Hmm? Did I hear someone's voice?

I went to where the source of voice came.

Ohh… there's two people battling here, one with red hair and another with white hair.

I know them, they are Asin and Jin.

I will see if I need to battle.

But I think it's better to avoid battles for the mean time, because I still can't completely master mana using in battle.

I tried to walk away without noticed by the duo, however…

Suddenly I feel that I got sucked toward them.

What is happening?!

**Jin's POV**

I never thought that I got so close from get defeated by Asin.

He has grown even stronger than the first time we met, huh.

However, this is not the time to say this kind of words.

When Asin used his Special Skill: Eastern Rain Liquid Jade, the skill have sucked both me and someone else surrounding, that having Eyeteeth, Ultima and Deathstar (AKA Rufus, Ley and Dio's weapons) with him.

WHO IS HIM? Why is he having those weapons?

**Someone's POV**

Crap… I think I have to battle now…

I get ready for an extreme battle against these two students of Asin Tairin.

I'm totally is in a disadvantage right now…

First, 2 on 1. Reason: Very obvious

Second, I have not gain full access of control my mana. Reason, I just came this place for 2 days, so I can't control my mana completely.

I will just going to push myself to the limit…

Here I come!

**Later that day… (3****rd**** person view)**

Right after Elesis saw Jin and Asin back, she rushed to them. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO WASTE THAT MUCH TIME TO COME BACK!"

Jin replied: "Uhm… we got a bit of thing to take care for…"

"Anyway…" Elesis said, "Let's go out and join the other to find that thief."

"What thief?" "Someone stole Rufus, Ley and…" Elesis explained quickly, but got interrupted by Jin, "Ohh, I see. Is he the weapon thief?"

Elesis stared them with a very curious sight. "Don't tell me that you are the thief?"

Asin replied, "No, I'm a Disciple, and the reason we know that is because we saw him just now."

"WHAT? WHERE DID YOU SAW HIM?" Elesis asked.

"Well, we saw him at Asin's old house, unfortunately we lost him." Jin replied.

"Damn that black hair thief! I swear that you will definitely get caught by me for intruding the battle of me and Jin!"

Roku: Well, this is my first attempt to write a novel.

?: GIVE ME A FREAKING NAME!

Roku: And this guy is OC. Please do rate & review.

?: Sorry if the story made you dozed off or confused…(Bows)


	2. Chapter 1: Running Away

Disclaimer: Grand Chase is KoG's, not mine. The story is mine though.

Chapter 1: Running Away

**Someone's POV**

After the battle yesterday, I think the Chase have known my location. I can't stay here forever.

I stood up and stare at the place that I stayed for 3 days.

3 days certainly have happened a lot, right…

Flashback

I was just a normal teenager that lived in Malaysia the last 16 years.

That day, I tried to save a dog from a car, but I was rammed by the car instead.

That was so much pain until I fainted.

"You want power?"Suddenly I heard a voice.

Before I even answer him or her or whatever, she said, "Ahh, you did want power… what's the reason? You need the power to take revenge on the one who mistreated you?"

I was shocked. She was totally right. For no reason, in these 16 years, someone will bully me every single year, starting from 7 years old. No matter how I tried to prevent it, but in the end I still got bullied.

If I have superpowers… I can destroy them and make them regret for what they did!

"Who are you?! Why did you know my reason of wanting powers?" I shouted because I can't see him or her.

"It's really easy to read your mind, you know…" That voice continued, "I can say it just by your eyes."

"… Are you a mind reader or what?" I don't know why did I said that, but I did.

"Anyway…" That voice ignored what I said. "I will send you to another world."

Wait what? Another world?

"In that world, you are given the name Sixon. Well then, time to go that world now!"

"Wait! Who said that you can…" I tried to refuse the name he or she gave, but before that I have been pushed into a hole that I can't even see.

"WOAH!" I then fell down.

"That guy sure is mean…" I recovered myself and I found myself in a sorta-bamboo jungle.

I saw a lake not far from there, so I decided to wash my face for refreshment.

First thing first, I thought that this is a dream, but I could get hurt ,so that possibility is low.

This means …

When I was thinking beside the lake, suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Swoop!" What was that?

The thing that I only saw is some bamboo fell down after that came. Poor bamboo.

I followed the damaged bamboo and I saw a weapon.

Is… this a spear?

I pick it up and tried to use it.

But I'm sucks in sports, so the spear was no good for me.

Whose spear is this anyway?

Then I heard 2 voices. In my own reflexive, I hide and of course leave that spear at its original spot.

"You better be careful of your own weapon, Elesis…" I heard a boy's voice.

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER…"I think that voice was Elesis's as suggested by another voice.

"Oh, found it." Elesis said.

From my POV, I can see 2 peoples .

One with red hair and kinda reckless, and another boy that carry a shield I think.

"If Ryan saw this place, he would unleash his rage upon you know…" the guy with the shield said.

And they kept arguing while walking away.

Elesis? I thought that I heard it before…

Wait… It's the online game Grand Chase's one of the playable character, right?

Which means that guy with shield is Ronan… right?

Right after I made a conclusion, Elesis have called Ronan by name.

BINGO!

End of Flashback

Then later I learnt that for some reason, only the weapon of demons is suitable for my body's mana.

"We saw him here."I heard Jin's voice.

Crap, I forgot to run away.

"Let's catch that thief now!" Asin shouted." We must find him out!"

I started to run as there's no more meaning to stay here.

However…

"I FOUND THE THIEF!"

Ouch, what a loud shouts.

I stared behind while I running. The one who shout is Elesis.

"I wouldn't let you go! Spirit Lance!"Elesis thrusts the spear and tried to hit me.

However I am a player of Grand Chase, so I know how to dodge that skill.

Teleported myself into midair by using Ultima, I dodged the skill easily.

However, I forgot that there are more than one people against me.

I saw Asin started to move swiftly in the bamboo trees, and I knew what that skill is.

"Crap." Its bamboo trees everywhere, so basically I can't dodge that skill because the skill's AoE is in the area of bamboo trees.

But it's too early to give up!

Once again, I teleported myself again this time, but this time I'm teleporting to somewhere else.

"DAMN ASIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US AT THE SAME TIME?!" I heard Elesis's sound raging because of Asin's reckless act.

"But I think I took him down." Asin said.

"Where's him?" Jin asked.

"Let's split and find him." Elesis suggested.

Nice! Now I can take a chance to run away.

I'm now at a tunnel below the bamboo trees.

Believe it or not, I found it yesterday and I just thought that place when I trying to dodge the attack.

I kept the Ultima, and started my runaway plan.

**Asin's POV**

Where the hell did that guy go?

I used my special skill, Bamboo Swallow and nearly hit the other 2 member that came along with me.

However, I can't even see him.

Where did he go?

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

"He's there!" I started to chase him.

**Sixon's POV**

Wow, are they called Grand Chase because they are experts in chasing people?

Right after I left that tunnel, when I thought that no one have noticed me, I sensed that someone is chasing me AGAIN.

He was Asin. "Okay, whatever…" I have to run again…

Then I ran from the bamboo site, to a jungle, but he's still chasing me.

Come on! For how long I have to run again?!

After a little while, I have a Treant in front and Asin behind me.

"HAH! LET ME SEE WHERE CAN YOU RUN NOW!"Asin said.

Damn, I'm sort of doomed. If I got caught by the Chase, the weapons will be returned to their own masters, and I might get killed of stealing their weapons.

But I don't feel like fighting… if I fight, I would make people or monster hurt. They are innocent, you know…

When I was thinking of the best solution, there's an earthquake.

"Damn, it is those Orcs again!" I heard Asin's voice, cussing because of what Orcs did.

After the earthquake ended, Asin shouted to me, " You thief! Stay right there until I come back!" Then he rushed away.

Should I listen to him?

… Wait a sec…

WHO WOULD STAY?!

Is he thought that I'm a dummy?

I instantly walked away without touching that Treant.

After a little distant, I got past the forest.

Having a Treant as the boss, I think that was the Trial Forest.

When I walked past the tower that I think is Trial Tower, I reached the Outer Wall of Serdin.

Suddenly, 3 Orcs rushed to me and attacked.

Teleported myself to dodge the attack of the Orcs, I took out Eyeteeth and defeated them with a rapid 3 shot attack. I called it Rapid Fire.

I pointed the gun at the defeated Orcs and asked, "You are the Orcs that caused the trouble?"

One of the Orcs answered," Don't you think that defeating us are good enough to beat our leader!"

"I will take the answer as Yes, then."I said, when I start to walk into the dungeon.

"Well then, time to do a little good deed to repels my sins of stealing!" I mumbled to myself when I started dashing into the battlefield.

Roku: And that's all for the Chapter 1! Let Sixon summarize the information we got in this chapter, then.

Sixon: My name is Sixon, and my weapons are the stolen three. The only special revealed currently is Rapid Fire that just shoots 3 rapid shoot by using Eyeteeth to deal damages!

Roku: Remember to rate and reviews guys! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Sixon the Dumb

Disclaimer: Grand Chase is owned by KoG, not me. I do own the story thought.

Chapter 2: Sixon the Dumb

**Sixon's POV**

After slaying a few Orcs and goblins, I have reached where's Orc Warrior's location, who supposed to be the boss in Outer Wall of Serdin.

"Are you the one who started the mess?" I shouted to him.

"… "The Orc Warrior suddenly swings his hammer and tried to attack me.

"Don't try any surprise attack. You can't beat me." I instantly teleported behind it with Ultima, and pointed the Eyeteeth at its head.

"Retreat before I create a hole through your…"Before I even finish the line, I suddenly lost my conscious.

**Asin's POV**

Wow, he ignored my orders? I can't believe that.

Something even worse is he just gone to stop those Orcs? Is he dumb?

Well, the good thing is we caught the damn thief!

**Sixon's POV**

When I have regained my conscious, I found out that I'm in somewhere that I came before.

"Well, see who's awaked?" I heard a voice.

Oh crap. I think I already knew that I was caught by Grand Chase, but I never thought that my existence have made every member of Grand Chase standing here.

"How's the situation about those Orcs? Is the rampage over?" I asked the question.

"I think you should worry about YOUR'S SITUATION than the Orcs!" Elesis said, or more precise, shouted.

"Are you dumb?" Arme said," The Orcs is just doing their monthly duties!"

"Monthly duty?" I was confused.

"Yeah, they are doing the danger management for Serdin in case we need it for the future…" Rin said and then murmured to herself," Poor Orcs…"

"Ah…" I was trolled. All I done was unnecessary? God…

"By the way…"Rufus asked, "What's your name?"

"? Why did you need it?" I asked Rufus.

"Don't ask .Just answer." Rufus replied.

"My name is …" I remembered the name Sixon. "Sixon."

"All right! All done!" I heard Lime's sound.

She handed me a paper piece that wrote the name "Sickson".

"… Uhm… Do my face looks pale?" I asked Lime.

She stared at my face for a little bit, and answered, "Uhm… I think yes?"

"MY NAME IS SIXON! S-I-X-O-N! SIXON!" I think my raging voice might fill the whole castle.

"Anyways, what's this piece of paper do?" I asked.

"It's the Grand Chase joining application!" Lime answered.

Wait what?

"When did I say that I want to join Grand Chase?"

"You have no options~ This is the punishment for stealing the weapons~" Lime answered.

"But I have no weapons!" I refused to enter Grand Chase.

"Hmm? If that's the case, let's go find one then!" Arme said.

-Later…-

"Uhm… this weapon doesn't do well with you too…" Ryan said in an exhausted tone.

I have tried like 30 types of weapons for now, and none of them suits me.

"What's your mana? Why it can't be used properly with normal weapons?" Ronan asked.

"Like I would know…" I replied him with a useless answer.

"I'm so sleepy…"Ley said, "It's so boring watching a thief finding a suitable weapon…"

"Don't care about her!" Dio said, "You piece of junk better find a suitable weapon ASAP."

Then, after we tested the rest of the weapons for a long time, we still can't find a suitable weapon for me.

It's night time, so we went to our own place to sleep.

**Ryan's POV**

Yeah! Today is that day!

I'm so excited for that! Bravo, author. [Roku: Ryan, you just broke the fourth wall…]

**Sixon's POV**

When Jin was going to find an empty room for me to stay, Ryan rushed into me.

"Oof, sorry Sixon."Ryan then started to shout something like "ITS PARTY TIME!" and rushed off again.

"… Did he go insane? Or did he found someone destroyed nature?" I asked.

"Nah, that's not it." Jin then checked the calendar, "OHH! No wonder he got so excited."

"Hmm? What was it?" I asked.

"Every 6th of the month, we would have a special event. During this day's night, we can do anything we like." Jin explained.

"Hah? I can't understand." I'm confused.

"Except than today, we would go to sleep already at 9:30 p.m." Jin further explained, "But only this day in this month, we can stay awake as long as you can." Jin then started to walk away, "Pardon me."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Amy, of course. She would so mad if I didn't go on a cinema with her at this day." Jin said.

What the? Is the era of Grand Chase that far already? They even have cinemas already…

After only like for 5 minutes, I felt that I'm the only one who still in the castle.

Uhm… I am so lonely…

I felt that I really wanted to cry until someone called me. "Master Sixon?"

Huh?

"Master Sixon?"

Me?

"Yeah."

I stared at the one who called me. It was Jeeves, one of the butlers of Ley.

"Ohh, Jeeves, what is the matter?" I replied.

"Master Sixon… I was so worried of you…" Jeeves said something strange.

"Uhm… Jeeves?" I was confused.

"Do you mind if you can follow me, Master Sixon?" Jeeves requested to follow him.

"Uhm… Okay…?" I accepted the request.

"Don't walk too far from me please, Master Sixon…" Jeeves said.

All in a sudden, my surrounding has changed into a hell-like place.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Welcome back to Hell, Master Sixon." Jeeves said.

Roku: AAAAAAAAnd that's all for now.

Sixon: What the hell just happened author! What are you plotting?!

Roku: We will see you next time!*Ran away

Sixon: COME BACK! *Chases Roku

Jeeves: Please do rate and review, dear viewers! *Bows*


	4. Chapter 3: The Legend of the Underworld

Disclaimer: Grand Chase is owned by KoG, not me. I do own this story though.

Chapter 3: The Legend of the Underworld

**Sixon's POV**

"Uhm… I know that this is quite sudden, but I suspect Master Sixon was a legend of our demon world." Jeeves explained the reason he brought me here, "So I brought you here~"

"Legend you said?"

"Yeah… The legend of our Underworld…"Jeeves then threw me a book.

I flipped the book. "History book? Man, give me a break from these things!" I don't really enjoy history as I always fail in the subject.

Jeeves ignored me and continued to say. "The Legendary Weapon Wielder, Sixon. He was born 20 years ago, and he was childhood friend of my master, Miss Ley and also Master Dio."

"Wait, do you mean that he is as old as Dio and Ley?" I asked in surprise, "Legends should be more than 100 years, right?"

Jeeves glared me with a 'Are you dumb' look and said, "His ability the reason why he has became a legend."

"Ability?" I murmured.

"Yeah… His ability to wield any weapon…"Jeeves said.

"Hmm… that reason is unreasonable for him to be a legend…"

"Demon weapons' have different properties. The weapon required a specific type of AP to work well on that person; however the legendary can wield every Elyos weapon without any problem."Jeeves explained.

Jeeves then said some reason he suspect me as the reborn of the legend.

"Firstly, you can use the demon's weapon that you stole quite easily. Second, you have problem of using normal weapon. And lastly… You even talked in the same manner."

"Talking… in a same manner? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Every time the legend has been called Sickson instead of Sixon, he would always yell 'MY NAME IS SIXON! S-I-X-O-N! SIXON!'… like what you did when Miss Lime mistaken your name."Jeeves explained.

"Hmm… I see. Is that's all?" I asked Jeeves.

"I would like to give you something as your weapon." He took out a weapon from nowhere and gave it to me. "This is the legend's weapon, the Shining Necklace."

"What? Necklace was his weapon?" I was shocked while Jeeves teleports I back to Grand Chase's mansion.

"Yes, Master Sixon… Now I shall return to Miss Ley's side. You should enjoy the 6th of the month too."Jeeves said and then disappeared from my sight.

"How the hell do I use this weapon?"I murmured a little bit while I walked out from the mansion.

Suddenly I got ran over by someone, "Ouch! Watch what in front of you before running, miss!"

Yeah, she was a girl.

And she ignored me and kept running.

"I say…" I get a little bit angry, "Can you hear me?"

Yet she's still ignoring me.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" I started raging, but something miracle happened.

The Shining Necklace suddenly shone even stronger and that woman got wrapped by an invincible rope.

She finally responded this time, "What do you want? I'm in a rush!"

I was shocked by what I did just now and was daydreaming.

"HELLO SIR?!" she tried to awake me from my daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry random miss. My request was a sorry for you ran over me." I then answered her question after I stop daydreaming.

"… Grr… fine… Sorry sir…NOW UNTIE ME!" she awkwardly said sorry and then screamed for freedom.

"Okay… I will try…" then I went through a lot ways to release her, but I didn't knew how that necklace works, so…

_The 7__th__ of July, Year XX13 (9:15 a.m.)_

"Who is this woman, Sixon?" Asin that was returned the earliest yesterday, asked while I'm still trying even more ways to untie her from somehow invincible rope of air.

"I'm… Edel Frost." She answered Asin's answer and then she asked me again, "Come on! Are you done yet?"

"Maybe we can try throwing you into lava and make the rope burn!" I joked.

"NO! THAT WON'T WORK!" she shouted while Jeeves and his master, Ley came into the big hall.

"Who's she? Why she's here?" Ley asked.

Asin and Edel explained a little bit info for her, while I asked Jeeves, "Jeeves, how do I untie that woman that unfortunately got tied by the necklace's power?"

Later I knew the answer all thanks to Jeeves.

"Finally!" Edel look like she was trying to get her hand to breathe a little bit fresh air after she got untied. "Now I can get back to my journey…"

"Done!" I heard Lime's cute voice over the hall after she wrote something on the piece of paper.

Lime got to Edel's front while tripped once in the process. "Here's your!"

Yup, it's the 'Grand Chase joining application' paper.

**Edel's POV**

What did I do was ran over some random boy and now I'm forced to join the Grand Chase?!

Come on! I still have something better to do other than joining the Grand Chase!

And it's that Sickson's fault! (Sixon: MY NAME IS SIXON! S-I-X-O-N! SIXON!)

**Sixon's POV**

In order use my weapon, the Shining Necklace; I have forced to watch that book that Jeeves threw me.

Well, this story is not that boring, at least…

Sixon was born 20 years ago, and he was childhood friend of Dio and Ley. His have a special ability, Weapon Wielder, that makes him can use all weapon that in Elyos. However, he can't use any weapons from the other world. He died when trying to protect his friends from a deadly hit during the First Demon Wars.

People say that he can do anything when he has his Shining Necklace with him…

Some of the example was tying up someone without anything (What I did yesterday), can make a weapon for himself with only his AP, and a lot more things that he can do.

Hmm… I wonder that can I do the same with him?

How much power I will get if I can master the Shining Necklace?

"SIXON!" Someone yelled my name that snapped me out from daydreaming, "The first trial will be started in 5 minutes! After 5 minutes, please be at Gaikoz's Castle! I will be waiting there!"

Roku: And that's it for this chapter. I was really sorry for my absent; I will try to update it as soon as I have the ideas…

Sixon: Author~ how the hell can I use my necklace..?

Roku: Go ask yourself! Thank you for watching, and please do rate and reviews~(Ran away)

Sixon: At least teach me something useful in battle!(Chase Roku)


End file.
